Blue Moon Of Kentucky
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: I remember awkward introductions and uncertain smiles just before we were called to our first case as partners. Those first few days and weeks were rocky, but proved to be the start of something that would bind us for years to come. Olivia introspective.


I know, I know, weird title for an introspective story that has nothing to do with the song. But I was watching King Of The Hill today, and through the entire episode they were singing and playing Blue Moon Of Kentucky. It got so stuck in my head that I said the next story I wrote, I would title it just that. So here ya go. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

I don't know why I'm doing this.

The day I met you was, simply put, chaotic. I remember awkward introductions and uncertain smiles just before we were called to our first case as partners. Those first few days and weeks were rocky, but proved to be the start of something that would bind us for years to come.

You were so energetic, filled with life, and bragged about your beautiful family every chance you got. Through all of the depravity, through all of the insanity, it was them that kept you going. You showed up every day because you believed that you were doing this job to make this world a better place for them.

I was the exact opposite. I was born out of cruel circumstances, a product of my mother's violent assault. Every now and again, when I stop to think about it, I wonder why she didn't hate me more. It's because of my own existence that I do this job day in and day out.

Certain things were expected of us straight away. The top of that list was that I would do my two years and get out. In SVU you had found a calling, which was why you didn't simply complete your two year tour and transfer. And we stunned everyone by remaining partners long after they expected. I still laugh about that one.

I watched as the years took their toll on you and your marriage, and sometimes I just wanted to scream at you that Kathy cannot understand why it is that you do what you do. She doesn't understand when you come home after midnight, only to leave before the first rays of light the next morning. She doesn't understand why, when you get home, you don't want to discuss a father brutally raping and murdering his own daughter. There's no way she could understand, because she isn't a cop. It's not her fault, but I couldn't help but get angry at her for blaming you. Only cops can understand other cops, and I watched as your marriage slowly disintegrated in front of my eyes.

The next few years were turbulent, to say the least. Kathy left you, and I felt a strange freedom. I wasn't hoping for the end of your marriage, but when it came, I was exuberant. And it hit me. I was in love with you. But things kept getting in the way, and to my misery, you and Kathy reconciled when she announced her pregnancy. When you told me, I think that my world shattered right then. I had waited too long, and with the announcement of this pregnancy, I knew that I would never get that opportunity again. And I have to admit, I resented Kathy, and that child.

Then just a few months after that, after a bloody and terrifying car wreck, my life was changed forever. In that ambulance, a tiny, screaming bundle of squirmy limbs was thrust into my unknowing arms, and I haven't been the same person since.

What I wasn't expecting after that was you coming to me with tears in your eyes and the word divorce on your lips. After a few drinks, I was finally able to piece together just what had happened. Kathy had told you that Eli wasn't yours, and that she wanted a divorce. Again a tiny spark of hope deep in my heart was fanned into a smoldering flame. I felt as though I had been thrown a life preserver in the middle of a dark blue ocean. I still had a chance, and I wasn't going to screw it up again this time.

"Liv..."

A sleepy voice stirs me out of my inner thoughts, and I smile. It's funny, because when I go too far, or get sucked too deep into something, he always pulls me back from the brink. I pull my head away from the cool glass of the window. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

I hear him roll over in the bed. "Come back to bed," he mumbles, and I turn around completely.

"Why should I?" I tease, and he snorts.

"Because it's cold."

I laugh and climb back into the bed, squeaking as he pulls me down into his warm embrace and holds me tight. "I love you," I murmur as he nuzzles my neck and yawns.

"Love you, too, Liv."

I grin. It's been more than ten years, filled with hurt, tears and laughter, but it's finally over. And I'm right where I'm meant to be, with the man I love more than the next breath I take.

I'm home.

The End

A/N: The funny thing is, I had a completely different ending in mind. One that would have probably forced ya'll to burn me the second you finished reading. But it took a weird turn, and I was happy with the ending it chose. LOL. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
